sherlynfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas Lullabies
Christmas Lullabies is the first Christmas album and third studio album by American singer Sherlyn O'Sullivan. It was released on October 18, 2013 through Hear Music. The album is a follow-up to her successful albums Come Fly with Me (2010), and Let Yourself (2011). It was produced by Zach Ziskin, and Steve Robson. The album comprises a variety of genres such as pop, jazz, country, soft rock, country, and soul. Christmas Lullabies features covers, three of which are duets featuring recording artists Mariah Carey, George Michael and Paul McCartney. and three original tracks written by O'Sullivan singer and Steve Robson. Upon its release, the album received generally favorable reviews from music critics. It debuted at number one on the US Billboard 200 with first-week sales of 954,640 million copies. For nine consecutive weeks, the album stayed on the top five on the U.S char, becoming the one the best-selling album of 2011 in the US, according to Nielsen SoundScan, selling 2.8 million copies in a period of two months, and was later triple platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) for sales exceeding 4 million units. Internationally, the record enjoyed similar success, peaked at number one in more than 20 countries. In Japan, the album has sold over one million copies and is the second best-selling Christmas album of all time by a non-Asian solo artist, behind Carey's Merry Christmas (1994). As June 2017, the album has sold more than 11 million copies worldwide and is one best-selling Christmas album of all time. Two singles were released from the album. The lead single—"Christmas Lullaby", was released on October 6, 2011, peaked at number two on the US Billboard Hot 100, and reached number one on the Canadian Hot 100. The album was re-released on October 27, 2012, containing three additional tracks, including the second single—"I'll Be Home for Christmas", performed moderately worldwide, and positioned within the top-twenty in the United States. The project was promoted through ABC television specials, titled Sherlyn O'Sullivan's Christmas ''in 2013 and 2014. The specials was viewed by more than 15.32 million and 8.7 viewers, consecutively. Track listing '''Standard edition' #"Christmas Lullaby" – 3:51 #"White Christmas" – 3:25 #"All I Want for Christmas Is You"(featuring Mariah Carey) – 3:52 #"Silent Night" – 4:21 #"Last Christmas" (featuring George Michael)– 3:43 #"Ave Maria" – 2:56 #"Christmas Time (Is Here Again)" (featuring Paul McCartney)– 3:50 #"Little Drummer Boy" – 3:29 #"Sounds of the Winter" – 3:45 #"What Child Is This?" – 3:32 #"Santa Claus Is Coming to Town" – 4:12 Deluxe edition bonus track #"Silver Bells" – 3:44 #"Ready For Chrtismas" – 3:41 #"Winter Wonderland" – 3:32 2013 re-issue #"White Christmas" – 3:25 #"All I Want for Christmas Is You"(featuring Mariah Carey) – 3:52 #"Last Christmas" (featuring George Michael)– 3:43 #"Silent Night" – 4:21 #"Ave Maria" – 2:56 #Christmas Time (Is Here Again) (featuring Paul McCartney)– 3:50 #"Little Drummer Boy" – 3:29 #"Sounds of the Winter" – 3:45 #"What Child Is This?" – 3:32 #"Santa Claus Is Coming to Town – 4:12 #"Silver Bells" – 3:44 #"Ready For Chrtismas" – 3:41 #"Winter Wonderland" – 3:32 #"I'll Be Home for Christmas" – 3:01 #"O Holy Night – 3:27 #"The Christmas Song" – 3:51 Spain and Latin America bonus track #"Feliz Navidad" – 3:44 Singles Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts 'Certifications'